villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chef (Trolls)
Chef is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 33rd full-length animated feature film, Trolls. She was the head chef of the Bergen castle. She was voiced by Christine Baranski who also played Amelia von Butch and Kaos' Mom. Personality Chef was never the same after the Trolls escaped Bergen Town. She had it all: a sterling reputation, throngs of admirers, and a coveted spot in the Royal Kitchen. In a way, she was happy. But everything she had built crumbled in an instant the day the Trolls fled in tunnels under the Troll Tree. This ended up getting the Chef banished from Bergen Town, causing her to vow to find the trolls "and shove them down their ungrateful throats". After 20 years in exile, her personality has changed for the worst and she is now a power-hungry, ruthless, cocky, mad, selfish, arrogant, conniving, and aggressive Bergen, who plans to feed every Bergen a troll and become ruler of all Bergen Town. Appearance Chef is a tall and ugly bergen with purple skin and nails, yellow eyes with red irises, pink nose, pointy ears and light blue hair, also with enormous chin. History When the Bergens put the Trolls and their tree in a cage and hold an annual festival in which each Bergen gets its feeling of happiness by eating a Troll, Chef was the one who was in charge of the Troll preparation. However, the Trolls, led by King Peppy, manages to escape through underground tunnels on the day that Prince Gristle would taste his first Troll. Enraged, the prince's father and the King of the Bergens, King Gristle Sr., blames Chef for the Trolls's evasion and banishes her from the kingdom forever. Twenty years later, Chef sees fireworks coming from the Trolls' village (as part of their celebration of escaping the Bergens) and captures a vast number of Trolls. The Trolls' princess Poppy is one of the few Trolls who managed to hide, but discovers that none of the other Trolls dare to venture to Bergen Town to rescue their friends. She is however able to recruit the reluctant Branch, and together, they go to Bergen Town. Chef returns to Bergentown and is able to convince Prince Gristle (now known as King Gristle Jr.) into giving back her job, by showing him the Trolls she captured. Chef later comes to the King during his date with Lady Glittersparkles (in reality his scullery maid Bridget). In fear of Chef recognising her, Bridget leaves. Chef later gives the King a Zen-like Troll named Creek to eat as his first Troll, though it seems that Creek is eaten, the other Trols see him inside a jewel on the King's robe. While the Trolls are successful in stealing the jewel, they are dismayed to discover that it is empty and even more shocked by being immediately captured afterwards by Chef and discovering that Creek has betrayed them to save his own life. Afterwards, Chef sends Creek to the Troll village where using Poppy's cowbell he lures the other Trolls out of hiding, letting them be immediately captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks who lie in ambush. Fortunately, before being served, the Trolls are rescued by Bridget who wants them to flee while she herself is ready to accept the Bergen's punishment for her "treason". However, Poppy does not want to abandon her Bergen friend. Together with the other Trolls, Poppy reveals that Bridget was in fact the king's mysterious date, and that for being happy it is not necessary to eat Trolls as the feeling that Bridget and the King had on their date was happiness too. The Trolls invite the Bergens to sing and dance with them, making the grey creatures feel the happiness that was already inside them that they just needed help to access. However, The vengeful Chef, who sees her newly re-won position at court jeopardized, tries one last time to kill the Trolls. But before she can do so, she is knocked into the serving cart by a well-aimed spoon thrown by Bridget. Together with the traitor Creek who was still in her pouch, Chef rolls out of the castle, winding up in the wilderness where she turns against Creek and tries to eat him, but is prevented from doing so when she and Creek themselves are devoured by a big monster. Gallery Trolls-movie.jpg|Chef's evil grin. The Face of Happiness.png Chef image.jpg Forgive me, my king.png 063386900.png Chef Moon.png Mmmm....png I got the trolls.png Chef's defeat..jpg|Chef's defeat. Chefs death.jpg|Chef's death, along with Creek Trivia *According to Branch's flashback, she is the one who ate his grandmother. *Chef (and the Bergens in general) are, ironically, much more like traditional depictions of Trolls than actual Trolls in the "Trolls" universe - being ugly, mean-spirited monsters (though most Bergen are actually kind but unable to understand how to express emotion until Poppy helped them, Chef was one of the few truly wicked Bergen). Quotes External Links *Dreamworks Animation Wiki: Chef. Category:Villainesses Category:Usurper Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Master Manipulator Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Man-Eaters Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Deceased Category:Servant of Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the past Category:Mentally Ill Category:Outcast Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Trolls Category:Envious Category:Enforcer Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Elderly Category:Crime Lord Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Predator Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers